narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Beasts (Heishiro)
The Land of Beasts(獣の国, Kemono no kuni) is a relatively open-land kept in its natural state and home to many strange animals. There is a large hidden village known as Kemonogakure at the exact center of this land with the powerful Natoro Clan acting as the head of the land. While they have managed to avoid inclusion in the major wars, they have no qualms on fighting their own internal wars or wars to fight off invaders. Shinobi hailing from the Land of Beasts are said to incorporate various animals into their fighting styles in someway. Structure Due to the fact that it has managed to avoid the world stage and keep the shinobi world out of its affairs, it does not adhere the traditional structure portrayed by the Five Greats; it has no Daimyō and is instead headed by the leader of its Hidden Village: the Genshokage(原初影, Primal Shadow) of Kemonogakure. While there is a Hidden Village, the majority of the people choose to live among the wilds instead which has resulted in many of the clans originating from the Land of Beasts being nomadic in nature. Geography The Land of Beasts contains a wide variety of terrain, from swamps to mountains to desserts and all of which are home to many animals found only in the Land of Beasts and many found all throughout the shinobi world. The land tends to change rapidly and much of it is in its natural state due to the only permanent buildings being found in Kemonogakure. There is a large lake that lies to the north of Kemonogakure and distributes through many rivers that span various areas, often combining to form swamps of still water and lakes or ponds scattered throughout the land. Culture Many of the people of the Land of Beasts have often been described as primal or primitive due to the fact that they choose to live with the land, they move with the seasons, take only what is needed, and regard every animal as a companion that is meant to be treated with respect instead of being chained down and oppressed. Despite these beliefs they still harbor some of the practices of the current shinobi world; an education is given to every child but instead of in an academy setting it is given while the students experience the events themselves. This tends to result in ninja that would be regarded as gennin that have high levels of experience and knowledge in many areas. The Land of Beasts is considered a safe haven of sorts, nearly anyone is welcome within its borders given that they abide by the customs of the Land and pose no threat to the way of life that is present. While there are many holidays and celebrations, the most prominent of them all is a holiday known as "Beast's Rising". It is a three-week long celebration which begins on the first day of spring that contains warmth to celebrate the rising of the animals from their cold slumbers and the awakening of the earth from its state of chill. This is held in and around the Hidden Village, and with the exception of an outbreak of war, is the only time when all of the people of the Land gather at the village. Category:Locations